scoobydoofandomcom-20200213-history
A Close Encounter with a Strange Kind
A Close Encounter with a Strange Kind is the first part of the first episode of The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show. Premise While out camping in the woods, Shaggy, who is asleep in his sleeping bag, is kidnapped by aliens, and it is up to Scooby and Scrappy to rescue him. Synopsis Shaggy, Scooby-Doo, and Scrappy-Doo are roasting marshmallows on their campfire. Scooby tries to steal Shaggy's marshmallows and hides them behind his back, but it's Scrappy who ends up eating them. They bed down in their sleeping bags. Scrappy promises to stay awake and guard them from wild animals, but he is quickly asleep and snoring. When all are asleep, two little green men show up and they are pleased to find three Earthlings bagged up and ready to go. They select one scientifically (by playing "eenie-meenie-miney-moe") and carry off the sleeping Shaggy. Scrappy and Scooby wake up in time to run to the flying saucer and get aboard. They find Shaggy, but it is too late to get him out safely because the saucer has already taken off. The green men see them and give chase, eventually taking Shaggy back to the room they put him in. Shaggy wakes up, finds himself stuck in his sleeping bag, and tries to get away. Unable to walk in his sleeping bag, he ends up having to wiggle along like a worm. He too finds that they are already in space after he accidentally squirms out the airlock. Scooby and Scrappy manage to get him back to the ship. Scooby and Scrappy find the control room. Scrappy thinks Scooby can figure out how to fly it, and Scooby pushes buttons at random. The saucer zooms all over and by lucky chance returns to Earth. Shaggy, Scooby, and Scrappy escape. The green men decide not to pursue them, because they thought Earth men would be friendly. Back at the camp, both Scrappy and Shaggy say they won't go back to sleep, but they soon do. Scooby chuckles, calls "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" and goes to sleep himself. Characters Main characters: * Scooby-Doo * Scrappy-Doo * Shaggy Rogers Supporting characters: * None Villains: * Aliens Other characters: * None Locations * Woods * Outer space Objects * Marshmallows * Sleeping bags Vehicles * Spaceship Cast Notes/trivia * This is the first episode to feature just Scooby, Shaggy, and Scrappy (after dropping Daphne, Fred, and Velma). Cultural references * The episode title plays off the movie, Close Encounters of the Third Kind. Animation mistakes and/or technical glitches * Scooby and Scrappy's dogtags should have their initials stylised in teal, but are prone to have the following mistakes (including being completely covered in teal or just empty): ** TBA * At the beginning of the episode, Scooby's paws are larger than usual. Inconsistencies/continuity errors and/or goofs/oddities * The opening of the outside door in outer space (twice) has none of the expected real physical effects, like all the air being sucked out into the vaccuum, not to mention any bad consequences on the characters. Toon physics is in full effect. Home media * The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show: Volume One DVD set released by Warner Home Video on May 20, 2008. Quotes External links * TBA Category:Scooby-Doo and Scrappy-Doo (second series) season 1 episodes Category:Season premieres Category:Series premieres